Special
by wowtf
Summary: Tentomon feels useless while all the other Digimon in the group digievolved, and he didn't. A first fic, one shot, Adventure 02, between episodes 17-18, with an addition/edit to the plot on episode 18. This fic was written out of anger because of the very very few appearances of Kabuterimon at 02. R and R please.


"Just when I was about to lose to that ugly lizard, Submarimon appeared with his Submarine Attack and together we destroyed the dark spiral on MegaSeadramon. Although, I feel like my back was beaten by Gotsumon's head", Gomamon said with a sigh after putting his hands on his back, while all the old generation Digimon were sitting under my tree in the Digital world. "I still feel tired from the combat I had with you Agumon. After all, it's not so easy to fight an ultimate Digimon like MetalGreymon", Gabumon said to his friend who set next to him. "I'm sorry Gabumon, I didn't mean to become like this, but if you mentioned tiredness, I'm exhausted from what that jerk the Digimon Emperor did to me. becoming SkullGreymon 3 times and battle Tai, Matt and the others is not recommended for any of you, for sure", Agumon said while taking two fishes, which Gomamon caught earlier, to his mouth an once. "At this time, I was being held in prison, and for what? For being bombed by some evil Airdramon when I was Birdramon and being thirsty. I was so glad that Sora came with the others to rescue me, but still, my neck still has not repaired from the shoe of Starmon", Biyomon described her last adventures with her partner Sora and the new generation. "I'm still angry at myself for not protecting Mimi from Digitamamon. All of us were lucky that Hawkmon armor digievolved to Shurimon to destroy Digitamamon's dark ring, but he still hurt Mimi while I gave him the opportunity to do it", Palmon said sadly. "Oh, don't worry Palmon. I'm sure Mimi is ok now. Besides, according to what the new generation's Digimon told, you didn't have the time to stop Digitamamon, and you were exhausted from your Digievolution to Togemon earlier for destroying the dark ring on Gorillamon, didn't you?" Biyomon said while putting her hand on Palmon shoulder. "I guess so",  
Palmon said, sounded a little more happy than before. "Besides, we're supposed to let the new generation to do the job, in purpose that they'll improve their skills and will be able to save the Digital world. In that case, the fact that you didn't defend Mimi, caused to Hawkmon to reach his armor form of Shurimon, who will be important in the future to the new Digidestined, I'm sure of it. According to what I know, he is a great warrior. Armadillomon told me about what he did to that annoying Ninjamon. So don't be depressed Palmon. You did great", Gomamon said with a smile. His words caused Palmon to become happy. "Thanks guys. You're right". And the conversation continues, Gabumon told how he saved as Garurumon the village he lived from a group of Soulmon. Agumon described carefully when, where and how he destroyed a lot of control spires as greymon, and that's even after the control of the Digimon emperor over him. Palmon laughed about how her needles as Togemon cause some Goblimon to get away from the forest she protected. Biyomon told how she fight in the air as Birdramon against two Harpymon with dark rings and that she destoryed the two dark rings. Gomamon said although the Dolphmon are his friends, he fought as Ikkakumon with three of them while they had dark rings, and that his Harpoon Torpedo destroyed the three dark rings with one shot. In that time, I excused myself by saying that I'm going to find more to eat. I had enough of all those stories. All of those five fight all the time in their champion form, Agumon even reach his ultimate form (even if it's not in the way he wanted to digievolved to MetalGreymon). They don't see that I didn't digievolved even one lousy time. Yeah, I know that I'm supposed to be glad that from the first generation's Digimon, I'm the one who is involved the most in the war against the Digimon emperor. I spied on him, I had missions which I get from Izzy every time he wants to know something in purpose to help the new generation, like the time that Gomamon talked about, when Joe wanted Izzy to contact Whamon, and Izzy asked from me to do it. Of course that I did it, Izzy is my partner and I'll do anything for him, but who finally got all the fun of fighting MegaSeadramon? Of course that Gomamon and not me. Well, when I come to think of it, he's the aquatic Digimon and not me, I wouldn't able to fight MegaSeadrmon under the water. My last attempt to do it was against Raremon, and the end of the combat was very sad for me and Izzy if I didn't kicked this stinky mollusk and destroyed him with my Electro Shocker as Kabuterimon. This is something which bugged me too. Each Digimon from our group has something special about himself: Gomamon is the aquatic Digimon, the one to use for transportation on the water. Biyomon is the Bird Digimon, the one to use for transportation on the air. Yeah, I know that I can fly too, of course I know that, but Birdramon is faster than me, and if you ask everyone which Digimon they prefer for flying, Biyomon or me, be sure they'll say Biyomon. Gabumon is the beast Digimon, which is the best on the group for transportation on the land, and he and Agumon can Digievolve to their Mega form and Agumon is the leader of the group. Palmon is the plant Digimon, who is in good terms with most of the Digimon, and her ultimate form of Lillymon is of a fairy who can destroyed computer virus which infects Digimon with her Flower Wreath. And I'm still not talking about the new generation's Digimon, the 3 special Digimon who can Armor Digievolve, or about Patamon or Gatomon, which are special because they are the Digimon of hope and light, and can Armor Digievolve too. Now, who's the last Digimon that was not mentioned? right, me. A bug with electricity powers. Wow. really awesome. I'm sure that everyone thinks like this. That's why Izzy just gave me missions which were not including fighting. I'm sure if I'll talk with someone about it, they'll tell me that I should be happy about my important role of supporting, but that's not true! I'm a Digimon. My life supposed to be based on fighting. Digimon are artificial life form, our place is on the Cyberspace, and because of that our creators gave us survival instincts. In my life, I'm supposed to fight to get stronger, and even if the reality today is very much advanced than what the Digimon's creators planned, and Digimon are not fighting machines and do have feelings, the fighting supposed to be the main part of my life as a Digimon, especially as a vaccine type Digimon, which supposed to protect the weak ones from the virus type Digimon who are trying to attack them. "Tentomon, where have you been. We were worried about you", Gabumon came to my side as I was sitting on a top of a rock. "I'm sorry, I was just hungry for mushrooms, and accidentally I tried to give a big bite to a sleepy head of a Mushroomon", I lied with a smile, although it is really hard for me to do that with my mouth being orthogonal. Gabumon laughed and said that we better come back to the others before some boarmon will show up. With that, we went back to the others, who were talking about a combination of ice cream and hamburger. While Gomamon, Biyomon and Palmon were disgusted, Agumon was very enthusiastic about the this idea and said that "I'm sure that It tasted just like cheeseburger...".  
A couple of days passed, and every Digimon went to his house: Gabumon to his village with the Gazimon, Biyomon to her mountains with the Unimon, Palmon to her forest with the Geckomon and the Otamamon, Agumon to his area of the land of fire with the Meramon, Gomamon to his snowy area with the Gizamon, and I stayed in my forest on my tree. We were supposed to meet again today with our partners, they all planned to come to the Digital World to help the new Digidestined to search for the Digimon Emperor. I was supposed to come to the valley which was located under the mountains were Biyomon lived. When I came to there, I saw that Gabumon and Agumon were there. After a couple of minutes, Palmon, Biyomon and Gomamon came too. We were waiting for our partners to come, and the others talked about how they would like to fight and protect their partners, while I was silent. The group of eleven humans and five Digimon came out of the TV. The old six humans went to his partner, including Izzy who came to me. "OK guys, we are here today to find the Digimon emperor",  
Tai said. "I think we'd better to divide into 4 pairs and one trio", Matt suggests. "Right. So let's do it!",Davis said excited.  
"I think it would be great if the pairs will contain one old digidestined and one young digidestined, and the trio will contain two old digidestined and one young. like that, in case of danger, the new Digimon will have the ability to armor digievolve immediately", Joe said and everyone agreed. The trio was: Mimi, Sora and Yolei, and the pairs were: Tai and Kari, Matt and TK, Joe and Cody, and at last Izzy and Davis. I was heading north with Izzy, Davis and Veemon, in the form of flamedramon, just in case of a danger. We did not find the Digimon emperor, but we find danger: A wild Peckmon with a dark ring tried to attack us, but Flamedraon took care of him with no problem, while I was waiting with Izzy and Davis and did not fight, of course. After we came back in the end of the day, we discovered that the other members of the group were not able to find the Digimon emperor too. We decided to take a rest near a forest in the valley we started the searching in the morning. While Tai, Matt, Davis and TK were talking about possible locations for the Digimon emperor to be with their Digimon, Sora, Yolei, Mimi and Kari were talking about human stuff like cloths and shopping, while Biyomon, Palmon and Gatomon listened carefully, Hawkmon took a nap in the top of the tree while we were sitting under it. Izzy showed Joe and Cody something in his laptop, which is from what I understood, a program which Izzy developed on Linux's workspace (I know what Linux is because Izzy kept talking about it with me in the last months when we've the opportunity to talk. I actually did not understand what Izzy was talking about, like always, but I remember something about open source), while Gomamon played with Armadillomon. I did not want to do anything. I just heard how all the other ten Digimon digievolve and fought today, while I did not.  
They really look a bit tired, when I come to think of it, I thought while looking at my friends. Hawkmon, as I said, was sleeping.  
Gomamon and Armadillomon stopped to play because they wanted to rest a little while. Biyomon, Palmon and Gatomon were on their partner and looks like they are going to fall asleep every moment. Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon set near each other and complained about that they are hungry and Patamon looked exhausted on TK's hat. Suddenly, all of us heared a strange sound coming from below us. "What is this?", Sora and Mimi asked in unison while all the Digimon jumped, ready for action. "I don't know, I don't really want to find out", TK said what everyone felt that moment. Just after that, the giant MegaDramon came out of the ground with an evil smirk on his face.  
Davis and Tai immediately jumped, ordered their Digimon to attack. Agumon called "Pepper Breath!" and Veemon used his "V-headbutt!",  
but the two attacks didn't make a scratch on the cyborg ultimate Digimon, who just used his tail to hurt the two tired Digimon and send them to the ground. "Blue Blaster!", "Spiral Twister!", "Poison Ivy!", "Marching Fishes!", "Feather Strike!", "Diamond Shell!", the six attacks made a little damage to the MegaDramon, which decided to use his "Dark Side Attack!", in the way to destroy Gomamon's fishes and hurt the six Digimon more badly than Agumon and Veemon. "TK, armor digievlove!", Patamon said to his partner, who nodded in response. "Same here, Kari", Gatomon said to Kari, who agreed too. "Digi Armor Energize!", TK and Kari yelled at unison. "Patamon, Armor Digievolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!", "Gatomon, Armor Digievlove to...Nefertimon, The Angel Of Light!". The two armor Digimon tried to stop MegaDramon by using their special attack together-"Golden Noose!", but the ultimate Digimon was able to break the noose and use his "Dark Side Attack!" again and to cause Pegasusmon and Nefertimon to Didigievolve to Patamon and Gatomon Respectively.  
"What are we going to do now? he's too strong!", Yolei yelled in fear. "Tentomon, you have to try to defeat him, we're counting on you now", Izzy said to me. I realized that this is my chance to prove myself that I'm good and can fight too, and although MegaDramon is an ultimate, I have to do this! I have to protect my partner and my other friends! "OK. Izzy, I'm ready to digievolve!", I said to my partner in determination. "So do it already, we're about to get eaten!", Davis told me. I saw that MegaDramon was about to shoot at us again. And than I felt a great feeling, a feeling that I didn't feel already four years, and I allow this feeling to take over me, with the knowledge that only good will happen. "Tentomon, Digievolve to...Kabuterimon!". I stand now, a lot bigger than I'm normally almost in the size of MegaDramon, who looked at me with rage. "So, this is Tentomon's champion form?", Cody asked in wonder. "Izzy, why didn't you let Tentomon digievolve before? Kabuterimon is awesome!", Davis said excited. "Well, maybe because the only time I came to the Digital world recently was when Tentomon could not digievolve?", Izzy said to Davis. "But look at MegaDramon, I don't see any dark spiral or dark ring on him". "That's mean he's not under the control of the Digimon emperor and is attacking us for no reason at all", Matt said with anger. "Dark Side Attack!", MegaDramon called while shooting on me, but I knew what to do. After all, I'm the Digimon of Knowledge! "Beetle Horn Attack!", I called while I felt my horn is charging with electricity. I destroyed every missile that MegaDramon threw at me. "Wow, how does champion level Digimon like Kabuterimon can eliminate an attack of an ultimate level Digimon like MegaDramon?", Joe asked. "That's because Tentomon did not waste any power today because he did not fight that Peckmon we encountered, and besides, the element of MegaDramon is steel, while the element of Kabuterimon is Thunder, and according to what Gennai told me, each element is strong at one element and weak at second element, and thunder is strong at steel! Besides, MegaDramon's attribute is virus, while Kabuterimon's attribute is vaccine, which strong at virus! That's it Kabuterimon, finish him off!", I heard the conversation between Izzy and Joe, and at that moment I understand that I'm special too, just like the other Digimon in the group. I'm the only one who have electricity powers, and it was wrong to not appreciate it in the first place. I'm special because I'm the one who have an advantage against Cyborg type Digimon and every Digimon who belong to the element of steel. "Electric Storm!" I felt again that my horn is charging with electricity, but not just it was charging-each part of my body was charging! I flied the most fast than I can. I felt like I flied even more faster than Birdramon and Halsemon. I Jumped on MegaDramon, electrifying him. He was yelling in pain, but I knew I had to finish the job right at this moment. I raised into the sky again, feeling ready to use my special attack: "Electro Shocker!", I released the ball of elctricity from my four hands towards MegaDramon, who was still recovering from my Electric Storm. The Electro Shocker went very fast towards him, and when that reached him, MegaDramon became nothing but pieces of Data which raise into the sky. I Didigievolved to Tentomon, very glad (Although nobody can see it-again, my mouth is orthogonal). Everyone came to greet me. "You were awesome!", "Nice work Tentomon", "You saved the day!", "Your champion form of Kabuterimon is the greatest I've ever seen", Davis said without noticing at first to the glares he got from the first generation's Digimon. "Oh, sorry guys. I didn't mean to insult you". I saw that Izzy looked at me proud, and that made me happy even more. I guess that after all, I will have my fights too, and I'm special Digimon too. Maybe I'm not the faster Digimon in the air, and I can't fight underwater. Maybe I can't armor digievolve and maybe I'm not the leader Digimon. But I've got the powers of electricity, I'm the Digimon who strong at virus type digimon and digimon who have the element of steel. And after all, I've chosen to become a partner Digimon to a digidestined, and I'm too the Digimon of Knowledge. Doesn't that mean that I'm special?


End file.
